When I see you Again
by Windromance205
Summary: She has the tools that can mend me. He has the power to destroy me.
1. Author's note

I'll keep this short. XP

this is my first Naruto fic. I tried and still trying to make sure I give justice to the naruto characters in this story. English is not my native language, so I am pretty sure you'll see some grammar mistakes.

Though i am not the type of writer who carelessly writes, I wish to give you all a good read, that's why I take this seriously. (I'm sleepy)

so, credit is given to where credit is due. (is that correct?)

I don't own Naruto. only the OC

and the image is not mine. sorrrrry O.O

*Praying internally* at least finish thiiiiiis.

windromance205


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 01: like the storm

"For working so hard to make this Chuunin Exam a success, you all have my sincerest gratitude"

The other council members looked at each other momentarily, a little surprised by his words.

"Lord Kazekage, it is our pleasure" but they answered anyway with utmost respect.

Whenever one enters the meeting room, it's either the atmosphere of tension and of stress welcomes you. The council members could be arguing or analyzing the current situation of their village gritting their teeth or grounding their molars, passing each other heated glares when one of them shuts down the idea of the other. If this bothered Gaara, the Sand village Kazekage, they couldn't know as his face was devoid of any emotion from sunrise 'til sunset.

The atmosphere now was enough to drown the council members, but with the Kazekage's words of appreciation, the tension slowly subsided. Gaara was truly admirable for reining his emotions in, and for calmly detecting a possible solution to their predicaments.

However, none could have prepared Gaara for this…

"GAARA…SAMA!"

The scraping of chairs and murmurs of the council members came to a halt, and everyone dreaded what was coming.

'here she goes again' was what they thought at the same time.

The body of a lithe woman charged ahead, aiming to embrace the Kazekage, the other council members raised their hands to stop her, or at least knock some sense into her. It was too late though as her body collided not with Gaara's but to the sand wall that formed between them.

There was a sound of agony later. The spectators couldn't help but sigh.

Like a calm after the storm, that was Gaara. But the storm, that would describe perfectly the newly arrival.

"I see that you are back, Harumi" Gaara said, glowering down at her once the sand wall dissipated.

"…Gaara-sama… I'm back" Harumi smiled amidst her tears.

Harumi was well known in the village of sand, not because she has outrageously sleek dark hair like a black waterfall despite living in a desert; or strange eyes like sunset. No, not that. Nor is she well known because of her charisma or her ability to defeat dozens of men single handedly. If someone were to ask who she is, that someone might sigh and tell you a long tale about Harumi's antics and her addiction to a certain Kazekage.

Kankuro then bursts in, obviously seething with fury. "Haruuuumiii" he was rolling his sleeves with the intent to drag her out of the council room even if he has to cut each of her body parts.

Gaara sighed, raising a hand to stop Kankuro. "I will be the one to talk to her"

Harumi stood, gone were her tears, she pushed away the idea of pinning the Kazekage down to the table. She needs to be serious now if she wants Gaara to take her seriously in return.

"Gaara-sama" she breathed.

Gaara crossed his arms. "What is it, Harumi?"

"I'm back from my mission two days earlier than expected. But I can guarantee you my mission did not fail. I did my best to prove myself worthy of your trust"

'This can't be good' their audience thought.

"But I did not come here to report about my mission"

Gaara waited and locked eyes with her.

"I'm asking for your hand, Gaara-sama. Please, marry me!"

Awkward silence.

After a moment of reflection, some could be heard slapping their foreheads. Some murmured 'again'. And some just chuckled behind their hands, amused.

It was already not unusual to see this scene unfold before them. In fact, it is threatening to become a part of their everyday routine.

The first time this happened was when their Kazekage was looking out of the window from his office, waiting for the powerful storm to pass by, when this girl, Harumi, popped her face outside the window. Using the dirt on the glass window, she wrote 'I like you, Gaara-sama'. The people who witnessed this froze in their place, can't decide what to make of it, or how to react to it.

She was then blown away by the storm. It took them three days to find her body (though she was still alive and brewing a tea under her own sand protective tent) under the direct command of the Kazekage himself.

And that was the start. If her first attempt to confess was daring enough, they were proven wrong as her advances escalated from adorning Gaara's office with fragrant flowers that clashes with the scented candles-

Gaara wasn't able to use his office until the flowers wilted and the smell vanished.

-to forcing him to marry her. She was also the one behind the parade of musicians trailing Gaara when he decided to stroll the village once.

Gaara never stepped outside again without bodyguards.

Though it may seem hilarious and annoying, Harumi insisted that she was and will always be serious and kept asking him for a date or worse be _her_ bride.

Gaara kept on sending her to missions outside the village since then.

And now, after three weeks of mission, she is back to business.

"I refuse" was his usual and obvious reply to her marriage proposals. But today was different.

"why?"

The committee members who didn't dare leave them alone whipped their heads towards the Kazekage. Turning her down _always_ was the best solution, but what made the Kazekage change his course of action?

Harumi morphed into her thinking mode. "If I have to say, well, we're kinda the same. That's why I treat you like a friend. And sometimes you're powerful than me, that's why I treat you like my rival, but if you ask me why I like you, I really can't find the answer. I tried asking people around though. They ignored me" she shrugged.

The Kazekage sighed.

Not wanting to give Gaara a room to reject her, she announced, "I'll give you my body! Just marry me. I implore you Gaara-sama"

Silence. But this kind of silence is enough to drag her out of the room as the dark expression crept to the Kazekage's face.


End file.
